Who Hit Betty Cooper?
by joyfuljulietjewel
Summary: Someone wants her dead. Someone hit her with a car. She survived but is now scared for her life. She needs one person there for her, Juggie. He pulled away because he watched her get hit by the car. For all he knew, he was watching her die. She wants him to hold her, but he can't even be in the same room as her. She wants their relationship to go back to normal, but it never will.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Another new story! I got this idea and couldn't get it out of my head. So I have written a few chapters and finally decided to post the first chapter. I hope you guys like this story. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

What happened? She doesn't know. What is the last thing she remembers? She was with Jughead, they had been walking back to her house after a long day of school and their investigation. They were getting nowhere on Jason's murder, both of them were frustrated, to say the least. They had been rushing back to Betty's house because Betty was already late for her curfew and she knew, Jughead knew that her mother would be very upset so they were trying to get the house as soon as possible. Betty dimly remembers following, running behind Jughead as they crossed the street then bright lights coming towards her and after that, nothing. Nothing after that. What happened? She has no clue.

As she tries to remember what happened another question pops into her head, where is she? She can hear the sound of a beeping noise. She somewhat recognizes the beeping noise, she's heard it before. The machines in hospitals. _She's in a hospital._ Now, now she's more curious about what happened. Why is she in a hospital? How did she end in the hospital? Ugh, her head is starting to hurt, really badly and she has yet to open her eyes. She's not even sure if she wants to open her eyes yet, if she does open them then she will find out what happened. At least, she hopes.

She opens her eyes, finding out what happened wins over not knowing and having a million questions running through her head, as she opens her eyes the bright hospital lights cause her to quickly shut them again. After a few seconds, she slowly opens her eyes once again. She blinks a few times before everything comes into focus. She's right, she's in a hospital. She's hooked up the many machines. Her legs, both of them, are propped up on pillows and both are wrapped in casts. Both of her legs are broken. What the hell happened? She tries to sit up, but she can't. Mainly because of the pain that shoots through her body as she tries to sit up which causes her to gently fall back on the bed with her eyes closing as her head falls onto the pillow. She doesn't reopen her eyes, she keeps them closed. She doesn't even open them when she feels a hand run through her hair. She doesn't have to open them to know who is with her.

"Mom?" Betty questions in a whisper as she opens her eyes and her mother slowly comes into view. "Mom? What happened?"

"Shh, Betty, it's alright, just relax," Alice says in gently, quiet voice. "Just relax, sweetheart, everything's going to be okay. Your Dad went to get the doctor. He should be here soon."

"What happened?" Betty asks as she tries to sit up. "What's going on? Why am I in the hospital? Mom, what happened? I don't, I don't remember what happened. I was trying to get home so you wouldn't be mad. Juggie and I were rushing home so you wouldn't be mad."

"Betty, sweetheart, relax. Don't try to sit up, you're going to hurt yourself," Alice says, gently pushing Betty back onto the bed. "And don't worry about the curfew, that doesn't mean anything. I'm just glad you're okay. When we first saw the doctor, he said that you should make a full recovery. Everything's going to be okay."

"What happened?" Betty asks once again. "Mom, tell me what happened."

"Oh, Betty," Alice says, running a hand through her daughter's hair. "You were… You were hit by a car. Jughead, he saw the whole thing. Betty, this wasn't an accident, that car, the driver meant to hit you… The driver meant to kill you."

* * *

Everyone waits in the waiting room of the hospital. Archie, Fred, Veronica, Hermione, Jughead, Kevin, the sheriff, even the Blossoms are there, though no one knows why. Mostly everyone in that room was dead asleep a few minutes ago, but then they heard Hal Cooper calling, shouting for the doctor, which everyone woke wide awake to. Now they all sip coffee as they wait for news on Betty. They have all been here since they have learned about Betty being hit by a car. None of them know who on earth would hit Betty. Why would someone want to do that? They all want to know what happened, no one more than Jughead, the person who actually saw Betty get hit by the car. He sits away from everyone else, staring into his black coffee. He has barely said anything since they all arrived. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, he is too worried about Betty. He watched as the car came screeching from nowhere and directly for Betty, he should have moved, but his feet were glued to the ground and he could only watch as the car came for Betty and hit her. He watched as she rolled on the roof of the car before hitting the ground, only then was his feet unglued from the ground. By the time he got to her, she was already unconscious, bleeding from what seemed like everywhere. Thank goodness Fred Andrews pulled up at that moment. He saw Jughead kneeling over Betty and had immediately called 911. The ambulance came fast and left just as quickly with Betty inside. Fred gather Archie and Jughead and drove to the hospital. The Coopers surprisingly weren't home, they were the whole reason the two of them were rushing home. Fred had called them when they reached the hospital and they arrived quickly, after that everyone arrived as quickly. Mostly everyone in the clothes they could find laying around. Jughead, he has been sitting in the same place for hours. He hasn't even bothered to clean the blood of his hands. He doesn't care that the blood has stained his clothes, _her blood,_ he cringes every time he thinks about the blood on him, her blood. It seemed like there was so much blood, but she was only bleeding from a few places. He had held his hands in both places, staining both his hands and his clothes. He wants to erase that image of Betty lying unconscious, helpless in the middle of the road, but that image will never leave his head, his mind, his brain. It is forever burned into his memory. There's no way he will ever be able to forget what happened, he can always replay it in his head, it is always slow motion. It is always terrible.

He can feel himself start to shake. He quickly stands and makes his way out of the waiting room, out of the hospital. He needs to get away from everything, everyone. He lets out a deep breath as the cold, fresh air hits him. Somewhat waking him up even more than the coffee. He walks and walks, but he doesn't walk far, he finds himself sitting on the sidewalk watching as some cars go by. It doesn't take long before someone sits next to him. He looks and Fred Andrews is sitting next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Fred asks.

"I should have moved, I should have pushed her out of the way, I should have, I should have," Jughead mumbles.

"Jughead," Fred sighs. "It's not your fault, the sheriff believes that whoever hit Betty meant to kill her. If you weren't there, Betty would have still been hit by that car. There's nothing you could have done, don't blame yourself."

"Why would someone want to hit Betty?" Jughead questions. "Why would someone want to kill Betty?"

"I don't know, Jughead, I don't know," Fred sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, guys! Oh my God, so ever since I post the first chapter I have been doing nothing, but writing more and more chapters for this story. I am currently writing chapter nine. I can't believe how many people have followed and favorited this story. Thanks so much! Just so you guys know, I will be uploading a new chapter every Friday. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

The doctor was talking, but Betty wasn't listening to a single word coming out of his mouth. She was listening when he first came in, but then her mind went to other places, mainly to one thing, _who would want her dead?_ Why would someone want to kill her? Someone wants her dead. That is such a scary thought. It honestly doesn't seem real, but it's very, very real. She's in the hospital with two broken legs, a concussion, scrapes, and bruises all over her body. Someone did this to her. She's lucky, that's what the doctor said, _she is a lucky one_. Yeah, she's lucky alright. She managed to 'walk' away with her life, two broken legs, etc., etc. Her father and mother are paying more attention to the doctor than she is. Her mother sits on the edge of her bed, her two hands holding Betty's one. Her father stands on the other side of the bed, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She's finally sitting up, thanks to the bed, she didn't have to move much, the just hit the button and up went the bed. She feels a little better, better than from when she first woke up, but now she wants to go back to sleep. She hasn't even realized that the doctor has left until her parents turn to her, her mother runs a finger and two threw Betty's hair, tears welling in Alice's eyes. While Hal has tear stains on his cheeks. This must have been hard for them, with Polly gone and her being the one around, they must have been worried sick. Betty doesn't blame them, any parent would be worried about their child being hit by a car on purpose. What parent wouldn't be worried?

"Betty," Alice says, resting a hand on Betty's cheek. "Everything's going to be okay. Nothing bad is going to happen, we already talked to the sheriff and two police officers are going to be with you at all times. They are going to outside the room at all times and when you come home, they are going to be there too. Everything's going to be okay, alright?"

"Okay," Betty whispers.

"Betty," Alice says. "The sheriff wants to talk to you, but I told him that it was up to you if you want to talk to him right now, he said that it could wait, but not for long. He doesn't want you to lose anything important."

"I didn't see anything," Betty says. "I don't remember anything. I only remember running across the street and the bright lights next thing I knew I was here. That's all I remember, nothing else. I'm sure Jughead saw more… Oh my god, Juggie. Where is he? Is he okay?"

"He's outside," Hal says. "He's been here ever since you came here, he wouldn't even change into the clothes Fred Andrews offered him, he hasn't even cleaned the blood off his hands and clothes. He has been very worried about you. He has barely said anything."

"Poor Juggie," Betty says.

Betty couldn't begin to imagine what Jughead is going through right now. He watched the whole thing. He watched her get hit by a car on purpose. She wants so badly to see him, but she has a feeling that her parents will reject the idea. She knows that she needs her rest. The doctor said it, her parents have said it, she knows it. She is indeed exhausted. That car really did a number on her, to say the least. She sighs, letting out a deep breath as she stares at her legs, wrapped in the casts. Six to eight weeks of resting in her bed, the doctor, from what he said at the beginning, was very strict on telling her that it was bed rest for the next six to eight weeks and even after those weeks are up, Betty still won't be able to go back to school because she will most likely be spending most of her time, learning to walk again. She hasn't even realized that she has started to cry until her mother wipes her tears away…

"Oh, Betty, it's going to be okay," Alice says as she wipes more tears away. "Everything's going to be okay, we'll get through this. Don't cry, baby."

"Mom," Betty cries. "I'm scared… I'm scared."

"Oh, honey," Alice says, pulling her daughter into a hug. "It's going to be okay, baby, it is going to be okay."

* * *

 _She was supposed to die._ Jughead feels himself start to shake again, Fred went back inside a few minutes ago, Jughead still needed some time outside. He can't get that thought out of his head. _She was supposed to die._ Someone… Someone was trying to kill her, someone was trying to kill Betty. The thought scares him every single time. Someone wants Betty dead. Who would want Betty dead? He can't think of anyone. Okay, he can think of a few people, mainly Chuck, who was still suspended from the football team. He was mad, very mad, but was he mad enough to want to kill Betty. Veronica and Cheryl had been involved in that too. Could they be next? Or was it Jason Blossom's killer? Was he or she worried that he and Betty were getting too close? He or she didn't want anyone knowing that they were the killer so they would kill again to keep from being exposed, right? Or was it really an accident? No, it wasn't an accident, Jughead saw the whole thing. The driver was driving to kill, driving to kill Elizabeth 'Betty' Cooper. Could the driver be watching Jughead right now as he tries to figure out who the driver is? There are so many possibilities, so many suspects. So many people who could be next. What has happened to Riverdale? It's true what is said about this town…

 _Once wholesome and innocent, now forever changed…_

"Jughead," A voice murmurs behind him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Standing there is Cheryl Blossom, for once she isn't wearing a mask to cover her feelings, Jughead can her true feelings. He can tell that she is worried, scared. Who wouldn't be? Jughead doesn't say anything, he gestures his hand as if saying _Would you like to sit down?_ Cheryl takes his silent offer and sits where Fred had sat a few minutes ago. She wraps her arms around her legs, for once she isn't wearing a skirt and top that came from top fashion designer instead she is wearing a pair of pink sweats and what looks like an oversized shirt. Jughead is surprised that Cheryl and her parents showed up. Everyone knows the Blossoms and the Coopers have a long time rivalry. He can't help but wonder why the Blossoms did show up. What is their motive?

"I know you are wondering why my parents and I showed up, right?" Cheryl questions. "I know that is what you are wondering. To be honest, Jughead, Betty and I have become good friends over the past couple of weeks. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Betty after all you and she are the ones who are trying to find out who killed my brother. I was going to come alone, but then my parents instead that they come along, mainly because they wanted to be here if the sheriff wanted to question me. I know the sheriff will want to question me, he's going to want to question everybody… Okay, I really came out here to ask you if you are okay. So, are you okay?"

"No, but," Jughead pauses. "But I'm holding up best I can."

"I really can't imagine what you went through," Cheryl says. "Seeing Betty get hit."

"Yeah, I can't either," Jughead says. "God, it was the worst thing I ever saw in my life. I was frozen in place. All I could do was watch as the car headed straight for Betty, hitting her, and then watching as Betty rolled on the roof of the car and then crashing to the ground. It was the worst thing I have ever seen."

"I'm sorry, Jughead," Cheryl whispers.

"It…" Jughead starts.

He stops talking when he hears the familiar of screeching tires, the same screeching sound when the car had started towards Betty. He looks towards the car as it zooms by…

"That's the car," Jughead says. "That's the car that hit Betty."

"Oh my god," Cheryl says, the blood draining from her face. "That's one of my parents' cars."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, guys! I am so sorry that this is a day late, it completely slipped my mind until today. I would have this up earlier today, but I had to shovel my driveway and now everything hurts. OMG! I couldn't believe episode 8 of Riverdale, I was completely blown away. I actually like Alice now. I'm pretty sure we all know what Alice's secret is, but I mean come on, Alice really did change and if it was only for a few scenes. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget, if you haven't already, favorite and follow. Also, don't forget to leave a review. I always love hearing what my readers think of the latest chapter. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **ALSO, remember, I wrote most of these chapters before episode eight so a lot of things won't be included from that episode or probably the upcoming vidoes.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

The car that hit Betty belongs to Penelope and Cliff Blossom? It doesn't seem real. But Cheryl is more than adamite that the car that hit Betty and had just driven past them was the car her parents' own. Jughead, himself, is more than adamite that that car was the one that hit Betty. Now they walk back to the waiting room to tell Sheriff Keller what they have recently discovered. Jughead gives Cheryl a brief look, no emotion, her face is even more pale. She has no clue on what is happening. She must be so confused right now. He is confused too. He doesn't believe that Penelope or Cliff hit Betty. That would be stepping too low for them. He doesn't think that the Blossom hired someone, he doesn't think Penelope or Cliff would want to kill Betty. Someone must have stolen the Blossom's car. For what? To frame the Blossoms? Who would want to frame the Blossoms? Someone who hates them. Someone who killed Jason. Someone, but who? Nothing about this makes any sense. Who would want to hurt Betty? Why would they want to frame the Blossom family? Jughead wishes that Riverdale would go back to normal before Jason's murder, before Miss. Grundy arrived, before they all stopped being friends. Back then it was simple, no one had to worry about anything horrible happening, but now they couldn't get through one day without something horrible happening. Is this what their town has come to? Something horrible happening every single day. It seems that way. The only question in his mind is when will this stop? When Jason's killer is finally caught, will it stop then? Or will it continue since this town is forever changed, shaken by the events that have continued since July 4th.

This town was once a happy place where no one had to worry about anything. They could walk the streets late at night without having to worry about someone following them. Everyone could be themselves. Now, now that has all changed. First, with Jason Blossom's murder and second, with the attempted murder of Betty Cooper. What is this town coming to? This town had been quiet, no such thing has a scandal, not with the teenagers of the town, but now it seems everyday a new scandal arises. Archie and Miss. Grundy/Jennifer Gibson. Chuck and the football players with the book. Jason Blossom's murder. Jason and Polly and their unborn child. Betty being hit by a car. Jughead has no doubt that Betty being hit by the car has something to do with the recent scandal. Most of the scandal had been uncovered by Betty Cooper, herself. Someone wants Betty Cooper dead.

This might have not been the smartest thing to do, but instead of going to the sheriff, Jughead and Cheryl started to follow the car. Yes, it definitely wasn't the smartest thing to do, but Jughead wants to know who is driving that car. Jughead wants to know who hit Betty. Jughead wants to know who wants Betty.

"Jughead," Cheryl whispers. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Shouldn't we go tell the Sheriff? What are we going to do? We are both defenseless."

"I haven't figured that part out yet," Jughead whispers back. "Let's just see who is driving the car."

Jughead and Cheryl continue to follow the car. Jughead can't help but think that he would normally be doing this with Betty. Trying to figure out who is driving the car, but of course, the whole reason why he is following this car is because he is trying to figure out who hit Betty. He is going to figure out who wants Betty dead.

They stop when the car stops. Of course, they stay out of view so the driver doesn't see that the two of them are onto him or her, whoever hit. Clearly, the driver doesn't suspect that he is being followed. Jughead and Cheryl stay quiet and hidden as they watch the driver get out. Jughead stops breathing (at least it seems that way) when he sees the driver step out of the car. No. No this not happening, this can't be happening.

He's staring at his father as he steps out of the car.

His father wants Betty dead?

Why?

* * *

Her parents sent everyone, at least the people who were left. Jughead and Cheryl had disappeared. Betty doesn't know what to think about that. The doctor and her parents told her that she should rest, that she needed her rest, but she couldn't fall asleep, she couldn't even close her eyes. Her parents have fallen asleep, her mother sleeping on the couch her coat over her body while her father lays asleep in the chair his coat draped over him as well. They have been asleep for hours, but Betty, she hasn't been able to sleep, not since she woke up and learned that someone wants her dead. How is she supposed to sleep knowing that someone wants her dead? It's impossible. She's on her back, not being able to lay on either side, thanks to the cast. She stares at the ceiling, the white ceiling she has been staring at for hours. She should sleep, but she can't. She can feel the tears falling down her face, she has tried so hard not to cry, but now she can't keep it in anymore. She remains quiet though, not letting the sobs escape from her mouth, she cries in silent. It just doesn't seem real, but this is so very real, which is what scares her the most. Someone hit her with a car, intending to kill her, but they failed and now that they failed does that mean they are going to try again? Could they be coming for her right now? She has no clue. She wants to go home, she wants to be in her own room, but could who-be-killer waiting there? Right now she is more than thankful for her parents' actions, having the two police officers outside. Normally, she disagrees with what they do, but she's more than thankful right now.

"Betty, sweetheart, are you okay?" Her father's voice pulls her out of her thoughts. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm," Betty pauses, taking a deep breath. "Oh, Dad, I'm so scared. I'm just so scared."

"Oh, Betty," Hal says, taking his daughter's hands. "Everything's going to be okay. Everything will be okay."

She could really only hope that everything is going to be okay. She honestly does not know if everything is really going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey, guys! So here is Chapter four. I hope you guys like this chapter. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Also remember, this chapter was written before episode eight -JuJuB7.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

They kept her in the hospital for a few days, once she was well enough they sent her home which just happened to be today. Her parents had gotten ready for her arrival, for her trip home. They had a ramp installed at home so they could push Betty into the house in her wheelchair. Pretty much in Betty's room had been moved downstairs into her temporary bedroom. An unused office on the first floor with a full bathroom next door which made it easy for Betty. She has been pretty out of it since the accident, mainly because of her concussion, at least that is what the doctor concluded. Of course, she was having plenty of symptoms of a concussion, no doubt. Headaches, vomiting, blurry vision, sleeping (not that she is sleeping) more than usual, and she has also been having a hard time remembering things, which not only scared her but her parents as well. The doctor said that the concussion will, hopefully, go away in a few days or weeks and he had made it very clear that if Betty seemed to be getting worse to bring her back to the hospital, other than that Betty should remain in bed, resting most of the time. No school, no investigation, she's stuck at home in her new room.

She is staring at her casts as her father wheels her into the house when she first woke up they were white, but after a few days, the doctor let her pick the color she wanted on her casts, to brighten her mood he had said. She ended up picking teal for both casts. It had brightened her mood a little bit, but not by much. She's been feeling a little depressed since the accident. The only company she has had is her parents, they didn't think it was a good idea for her friends to see her until she came home. Knowing her parents, though, she knows it's going to be awhile before she gets to see her friends. More than likely her mother thinks that one of her friends was the one who hit her and wants her dead. She doesn't believe that at least she doesn't want to believe it. It doesn't seem possible. None of her friends would want her dead, at least she hopes. This murder. This investigation. It has been stirring up a lot of secrets, a lot of scandals. Maybe someone, one of her friends, is mad at her. She has revealed a lot of scandals, secrets lately. Chuck, the football players, and that book that no longer exists. Then there is Archie and Miss. Grundy, but Archie wouldn't want her dead, she knows that for a fact and Miss Grundy, well she is gone, no one knows where she went. Of course, Jason's killer could also want her dead. She knows she shouldn't be thinking about this, but it's the only thing she can think of. Somebody wants her dead. Somebody wants her dead. Somebody tried to kill her. She's not going to be able to escape those scary thoughts. They are eating her up inside. It's terrifying. There has been more than one night where she has ended up crying in her parent's arms because she has been scared or because she has had a nightmare about someone killing her. When she has pretended to be asleep, she has heard her parents talking, talking about seeing a therapist, and talking about their fears. They've already somewhat lost one daughter and they, of course, didn't want to lose another daughter especially since they would actually lose their daughter, there would be no way to get her back.

Betty finally lifts her head up when they enter her new temporary bedroom, she can tell that her parents have tried to make it as home as possible. At this moment, she loves her parents more than anything, her parents have made this room feel so like home, like a bedroom. It feels like this a bedroom, not just a temporary room. Despite all the things they have done, right now they have made her feel better just making this room feel like her bedroom.

"This is wonderful," Betty smiles. "I can't believe you guys did this, when did you have the time to do this?"

"Well, we had some help," Alice says, holding her daughter's hand. "Fred and Archie offered to make this room your temporary bedroom so that we could spend more time with you at the hospital. We took them up on their offer. Of course, we did add a few of our own touches. We went out and got you a Tv and we got you a new laptop. And your dad went up to the attic and got your stuff animal down, Edna the Elephant, remember from when you got your tonsils out."

"Thanks," Betty smiles, still looking around the room, mainly all the flowers around the room. "All the flowers."

"Everyone has been sending them in," Hal smiles down at his daughter. "Everyone has been worried."

"Do you think that my friends could come and see me?" Betty asks.

"Of course," Alice says. "Once you get settled."

Betty smiles, but her smile drops a little as she thinks about her friends, mainly Jughead. She hasn't seen him since the accident before the accident actually happened. She hasn't seen him in almost a week. She wants so badly to see him. She wants to talk to him. If she knows Jughead and she knows Jughead, he is probably blaming himself for what happened to her. She doesn't want him to be blaming himself. He doesn't have a reason to blame himself. She needs so badly to talk to him, to tell him that it's not his fault. They've been friends for years and more recently, before the accident, they have become more than friends, Betty doesn't want their relationship ruined before it really has started. She needs Juggie in her life.

"Betty, sweetheart, are you alright?" Alice asks.

"I'm fine," Betty whispers, Jughead still on her mind.

* * *

As he sits it the Blue and Gold… It doesn't feel right without her here. It's been almost a week since her accident, a week since he has seen her. God, he can't get the thought out of his head that she wouldn't be hurt if he had just moved. If he hadn't frozen up like that, she wouldn't be hurt. Betty wouldn't be hurt right now. He can't help but blame himself. He knows that he shouldn't. He knows that Betty would tell him that he shouldn't blame himself, but that's all he can think about doing. Blame himself. That's all he does is blame himself. Blaming himself for everything that has happened to Betty. _It's all his fault._

He falls apart every time he thinks seeing his father climb out of the Blossom's stolen car, the one that hit Betty. His father. _His father._ His father hit Betty. How could he do something like that? He wants to… He doesn't exactly know what he wants to do. He has been a mess ever since the accident. He doesn't know what to do. Everything… God, he just doesn't know.

He has picked up a bad habit. He's managed to get his hands on some alcohol… Okay, a lot of alcohol. Every since the accident, well, since the night after the accident, he has sent himself asleep with the alcohol. It's been helping. Well, no, it's been making him forget. He knows that drinking won't make the problems go away, but he needs it, he needs the alcohol. He doesn't have the whiskey or the beer that sends him to sleep then he will have nightmares. Nightmares of watching Betty get hit, her rolling on the roof, but instead of her just being hurt, she's dead. _She's dead._ There's blood all over, the road, herself, and him, he's always covered in blood.

He can't sleep without the whiskey, the beer, all of it.

He can't face the nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey, guys! So I just want to apologize for not posting recently, I have been super busy. I have recently started writing my own novel and all my focus has been on writing my book as well as other things. I plan on slowly getting back into posting and writing fanfiction so bare with me. Anyway, I have been blown away with everything that has happened on Riverdale. Oh My God! Okay, okay, I'm sure you want to read this chapter, I know you all have been waiting a long time for this chapter so here it is. ***REMEMBER, most of these chapters have been written before episode eight so some things might not be the same, but I am going to try to make things the same for future chapter.*****

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Being home has made her feel so much better. Yet, she still feels empty. More empty than she has ever felt. Maybe it's because Juggie hasn't been by once. She has only heard from him via texts, just texts, no phone calls, no visits, just texts. At first, she didn't mind, but now she minds. She wants to see Juggie, but he refuses to come and see her. Every time it's _I can't. No. Please don't ask._ She has gone sick of those responses, she just wants to see Jughead, but he doesn't want to see her. She doesn't understand why he doesn't want to see her. She has spent so many nights wondering why Jughead won't come and see her. Does he even realize that he is breaking her heart? She just wants him here, holding her in his arms, telling her that everything is going to be okay, but he hasn't done that and she's just… She's ready to give up on him, she doesn't want to give up on Jughead, Juggie, but he's leaving her no choice. He has completely cut her off. Why would he cut her off? Does he really plan himself for the accident? No, he shouldn't. This is why she wants to talk to him, in person, so badly because she wants to set the record straight. This isn't his fault, it was never his fault. Betty doesn't blame him, not at all. She wishes that he would visit her, but he doesn't instead she is left to wonder what he is doing, only hoping that soon he will come to his sense. That's she can really do is hope.

"I'm guessing by the tears that he still hasn't come," Veronica says, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of Betty's bed. "Don't worry, Betts, he'll come around."

"Ronnie," Betty says, wiping her tears away. "You say that every day and every day goes by and he still hasn't come. I just want to see him, Ronnie. You have no idea how much I miss him. Before, he was there every single day and that stupid accident happened and now all he does is text me, and he barely texts me. I hate it."

"Oh, Betty," Veronica says. "Everything's going to be okay. He'll come around, you just have to give him time. He watched you get hit by a car, for all he knew he was watching you die. That must have been dramatic for him. He needs time to digest everything that has happened."

"It's been two and a half weeks since we last saw each other," Betty says. "Two and a half weeks since that stupid accident happened and he hasn't come by to see me once, Ronnie. I don't understand, we pretty much spent every minute, every night together. He told me that he loved me. He told me that he loved me some many times and now that something bad has happened, he disappears. He's out of my life just like that and I hate that."

"Betty," Veronica says, taking Betty's hand. "Were you and Jughead having sex?"

"Wow, you know how to get to the point," Betty smiles through her tears. "Yeah, we had sex a few times before the accident. Every time he told me that he loved me, it wasn't just sex. It was more than that, but now it's gone and I don't know what to do. You've seen him at school, what has he said to you?"

"Oh," Veronica says. "Well, there's something I have to tell you. It's about Jughead."

"What about Jughead?" Betty asks. "Is he hurt?"

"No, he's fine, sort of," Veronica says. "Well, he got suspended."

"Suspended?"

"He got caught drinking on school grounds," Veronica says. "He's also been banned from the Blue and Gold for a month."

"Oh my god," Betty cries.

"There's also one more thing," Veronica pauses. "Since his suspension, nobody has been able to find him."

At that point, Betty collapses in tears. Veronica looks at her friend, she can't help, but feel sorry for Betty. The boy her best friend loves is nowhere to be found. Betty loves Jughead and he isn't here because he blames himself for the accident. Veronica doesn't say anything, all she does is hug her best friend as she continues to cry in her arms.

* * *

Suspended. He got himself suspended because he got caught drinking on school grounds, something that could have gotten him expelled, but he was only suspended instead. He also managed to get him banned from the Blue and Gold for a month. Great, with Betty not in school and him suspended, there's not going to be a paper. How could he be so stupid? It's because he has been dependent on alcohol just like his father. Over the past few weeks, he's become more and more dependent on the stuff and he hates himself for it. He knows that he shouldn't be drinking this stuff, he should have never touched it, but he did and now he can't get through an hour without having a drink. It's already destroying his life. It's funny because he would always chew out his father for drinking and for breaking their family apart, but now all he can find himself doing is drink, just like his father, he has ruined his relationship with Betty. He hates himself for it, but he can't stop. It's become so bad that he has stopped talking to his friends, her friends, _their friends_. Every time they would only talk about one thing: _Betty_. They would talk about how she was doing, how she was improving, who was going to bring her her assignments after school, how her parents were dealing with the whole thing. Apparently, Betty's parents, Alice and Hal, have changed. They aren't as strict has they once were, most likely because of the accident. Of course, he would know that if had gone to visit Betty, but he can't. He can't be in the same room as her. He knows if he would go and see her, the only he would see if the accident. It's always her rolling over the car's roof. And then he would remember who he had seen getting out of the car that hit his girlfriend and that's when his drinking got bad, once he started, he couldn't stop. He doesn't remember most nights when he gets completely drunk. He never remembers.

It's killing him, really. He knows he should stop and not just for him, but for Betty as well, for his girlfriend. He hasn't seen her since the accident and he completely, one hundred percent hates himself for it. They were, are a couple, a secret couple, before the accident, they were having the time of their lives, he loved her and she loved him and they would show each other in so many ways. The first time they had sex, it was wonderful and then they kept having sex, every now and then, but every single time they had sex, it wasn't just sex, it was always making love to her. He memorized every part of her body. She was his. He's not sure she is his anymore. He doesn't even know if they are still a couple. After the shit he has pulled, she probably doesn't want to be his girlfriend anymore, which only makes what he knows hurt even more.

He should have stuck around longer. He should have been there for her, but instead, he left, went searching for the car with Cheryl, whom he hasn't talked since that night. After, after he should have gone back. He should have gone back to her, but he didn't because he's a fucking idiot. At the time, he was in shock, he had watched his girlfriend hit by a car, he thought, he thought he was watching her die in front of him. He will never be able to get that memory out of his head. He was lost that night, so much had happened. Not just with Betty almost dying, but because of what the two of them had found out…

He brings the beer bottle up to his lips, the fifth in an hour. He chugs most of the bottle before placing it on the coffee table.

He wants to forget.

He can't handle it anymore.

He knows he has lost Betty.

There's no getting her back.


End file.
